A Boy and a Girl
by kqshipalot
Summary: Alicia Cavanaugh is one busy girl. In the middle of college and working part-time is difficult enough. But add the self-entitled brat her boss calls a son and she has her hands full. Total AU in present-day
1. Intro

**I just needed some happiness for Willicia after 5x15. So I present a total AU story about a young Will and Alicia. In this story, Will is 23 and Alicia is 21. She's still a Cavanaugh because she is not married. This is just an intro that I wrote in 10 minutes but the rest is actually a story, I promise.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Good Wife or the characters (if I did Will WOULD NOT BE GONE!)**

Fate was meant to give hope to romantics. It meant you would find your soul mate no matter how the world would be. Your could meet your soul mate in a class if that was what the world intended, and in any other world you would still find them because you were meant to be and fate wanted you two together.

Maybe it was because she got hired one summer morning that she met him. Or maybe she would have met him even if she took the job on the other side of the street. There was no saying that they might not have even run into each other at the Starbucks a few blocks away. Alicia Cavanaugh had no idea what fate had in store for her. Neither did Will Gardner. They didn't even go to the same school, or hang out with a similar group of people. Will was enjoying his youth, had gone to prep school throughout grade school, and generally liked taking charge of what went around him. Alicia worked her way through school and only accepted her parents help if necessary, and cared deeply about what the future would bring, but the future was the one thing they had in common.

They didn't know what could happen.

The only difference was how they handled that thought. Will didn't lose sleep at night, but several miles away Alicia would lie awake to wonder where she was going.

She worked odd jobs until an ad came on the newspaper that her parents would read every morning. It was for a part-time job at a high-end catering business. When she researched it further, she found it was a company with five-star reviews and happy customers.

They didn't want a cook (Alicia gave a silent thank you for that) but an assistant. One who was organized, well-spoken, honest, and punctual.

One who would be working directly with the owner, Paul Gardner.

He looked like a nice man from the photos. A big smile on a face with a pointy nose, brown hair, and a beard. The group photo showed a few other staff members.

Alicia had no previous experience with catering, unless helping her mom cook for her father's work dinner party counted. It was still worth a try though.

She spent that night after dinner writing her cover sheet and looking over her resume to make sure there were absolutely no mistakes. She sent in a copy of everything through their site where they had a huge "Now Hiring" post. She went to bed straight after and stayed awake, wondering if she would get a call back.

Two days later, she got the call.


	2. Elevators and Small Talk

**Blondeclyde- Thanks for mentioning that! I added the present day thing to the summary to avoid further confusion. I was born in 1992 so I'm not quite savvy on how things were done when Alicia and Will would have been in college (show-wise). **

** Nightmare277- That's like asking if I'm going to abandon ship after 5x15. NEVER! =D**

** MayAnderson19 and Ladybug-Jojo: thanks for the reviews. So sweet!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Good Wife or the characters (or Will would still be with us). All mistakes are mine.**

** P.S In this chapter, Will is wearing the same thing as the cover photo (young Will also looks like Josh did in Dead Poets Society). And I added one of my favorite Will quotes, if you can recognize it, then kudos! lol**

Alicia arrived to the office early on a hot and sunny Monday morning. The office building where Mr. Gardner worked from, which seemed odd to her since a catering business couldn't have needed so much space. Her interview was at 10:00 and it was still 15 minutes to that time. Nonetheless, she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 12th floor.

"Hold it!" a young man, still wearing his sunglasses, jumped into the elevator right as the doors were closing. He pressed the button for the 11th floor. Alicia watched him for a second before noticing something she considered strange.

He kept his sunglasses on.

A woman came on at the 2nd floor but left on the 5th. By then, the young man next to her started tapping his foot. It started to drive Alicia crazy. She was in the slowest elevator in the world with someone who kept his sunglasses on indoors (_what an odd pet peeve I have, she thought_) and tapped his foot non-stop.

Though there could have been a reason for the sunglasses.

"Lasik?" she asked, breaking the silence.

She couldn't see the expression his eyes made, but his brow furrowed. "What?"

"Did you get Lasik?"

"No. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason. I was just curious."

He didn't answer. The tension became so thick it would require a chainsaw to break it. Alicia regretted ever opening her mouth to ask such a silly question.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He wore a long sleeved checkered shirt, black pants, with a sweater thrown over his shoulders and tied in front of his neck. It looked out of place considering it was the beginning of June but she decided to let it be. Maybe he came from Hawaii and this was considered normal weather. Or he went to some preppy school like the one in Dead Poet's Society. Either way, looking at him was making her sweat and certainly not for reasons one might like to guess.

"So do you work here?" Alicia asked him.

"Not usually."

He was a chatty one.

"Is today one of the days that you do?"

"No."

Alicia gave up. Thankfully, the elevator stopped on his floor. He left without saying a word.

"It was nice to meet you too!" She called after him. If he'd heard her, he didn't say anything.

The interview didn't last as long as Alicia had been expecting. Mr. Gardner had asked basic questions (including her least favorite- "tell me about yourself") and told her they would be contacting her shortly. She didn't know if that was good or bad. She'd had some employers only call if she was hired. One job last summer didn't contact her at all- a sure sign they weren't going to hire her. Mr. Gardner had been as friendly as he looked in the pictures, smiling at her when she answered questions. Though the interview had answered one question, and now Alicia knew that the building was for all types of party and event planning, not just for the one Mr. Gardner was in charge of.

Alicia was deep in her thoughts when she nearly ran into someone. A pregnant woman (barely showing) with blonde hair styled into a bob cut, dressed in a black shirt under a maroon suit and black dress pants.

"I'm sorry!" Alicia looked at the woman, who smiled back. "I almost ran into you."

"You almost did. Are you new here?"

"I just had an interview with Mr. Gardner for the position of an assistant."

The woman let out a deep breath of relief. "_God_, I hope you get it. His son can be a nightmare to work with when he's here. Having you here would mean less of him."

"That bad?"

"I never thought I would call a grown boy in his 20's a brat, but that's what he is. Somebody needs to put him in his place, but I sure as hell am not risking my job. Patti Nyholm," she held out her hand. Alicia shook it.

"Alicia Cavanaugh."

Patti looked over Alicia's shoulder. "And the prodigal son returns. Walk the other way before he starts asking questions," Alicia walked past Patti without turning around.

Something told her to listen to what they were saying. Alicia wasn't one to eavesdrop, but she did want to know why the son was the brat Patti made him out to be.

"What's this?" he heard him ask.

"It's an early notice that you and your father will appreciate. I'll have to go on leave by early October."

The son didn't sound amused. "This happened the same time last year Patti. This will be your third kid in three years."

"I was seven months along last June, and right now I'm only four months along. I love kids. Don't you, Mr. Gardner?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"There was no question."

His voice lowered and Alicia barely made out the words. "Are you thinking of populating a small island?"

She heard Patti take back the paper from the son's hands. "Maybe we should let your father deal with Maternity leave, wouldn't you say?"

Alicia walked away and back to the elevator.

That one minute conversation didn't give her an idea about the son. All she knew was that Patti didn't know her except for their quick conversation, but she wanted her to work with them just so the son wouldn't have to. Either that was a giveaway, or Patti was the only one who'd ever had bad experiences with him and Alicia should just take her remarks with a grain of salt. Either way, it was flattering to know she was wanted by at least _one_ person. And possibly two, if Mr. Gardner hired her.

It was on Thursday when Alicia's phone rang and Mr. Gardner's assistant said she was hired. She would start work that Monday, coordinating with a Diane Lockhart on an upcoming wedding for the Burdine's daughter, Robin.

Patti was going to be overjoyed.

But that joy didn't last long when Monday came around. Alicia found the door to Diane Lockhart's office and was about to knock when she heard two voices, one belonging to a man and the other to a woman (presumably Ms. Lockhart herself). She couldn't hear what they were saying but the woman sounded firm. Alicia did catch her saying "you're not going anywhere. We work as a team and now she'll be working with us." The man's voice said something before opening the door Alicia was about to knock on.

That was the day fate put her with Will Gardner.

** Sorry this is also short. I have so much Math homework to do (and a test) but by tomorrow, I won't have so much so more writing for me! **

** Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. We're just getting started =)**

** What did you think?**


	3. Let Me Tell You About Will Gardner

**A/N: I'm glad to hear you all needed an AU after 5x15. I think we all did *group hug. **

** This chapter was so difficult to write but it will get more interesting, I promise lol. Actually, I hope.**

** I do not own the Good Wife or the characters. I do own the plot. All mistakes are mine (including accidentally writing "Robin" instead of "Robyn." Whoops). **

All Alicia could so was try not to stare. The guy in front of her was the same one from last Monday, the one from the elevator. His medium-length floppy brown hair was a giveaway. She was surprised at herself for remembering what he looked like, especially since he didn't have his sunglasses on today, or a sweater tied around his neck.

"Are you Alicia Cavanaugh?"

She looked into the room. The boy in front of her walked away.

Diane Lockhart was a tall thin woman in her early 50's, with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Come in," she motioned with her hand for Alicia to come in. "You can leave the door open. Will only closed it so he and I could have a private discussion."

"Will…" Alicia said the name to herself. "Gardner?"

Diane smiled. "The one and only. Have a seat."

Alicia looked back to the direction Will would have walked in, but he was already gone.

She sat down on the chair across from Diane. "Mr. Gardner really liked you when he met you. And by Mr. Gardner I mean Paul, just to clarify. You might not know Will but you'll be getting to know him. Usually we would have him working with Kalinda, but the Florricks will be in attendance at this wedding so his father will be busy, leaving Will with you."

The Florricks? Will staying? Alicia's head started spinning.

"Patti Nyholm said I was going to be replacing Will."

Diane laughed. It was a very catchy laugh and Alicia felt herself smiling. "Not replacing him, just seeing him less. Once he goes back to school, he doesn't come around often unless it's to see either me or Mr. Gardner. He's only a summer hire because he works closer to school during the year. But having him work with you gets him out of Patti's hair so I'm sure she already loves you for that," she laughed again. "Robyn is coming in a few minutes. You'll like her; she's not a typical bridezilla."

"When you said the Florricks, did you mean the governor and his family?"

"I did."

"I'm guessing they know the Burdine family if they're going to the wedding?"

"Mr. Florrick is going to be out of town that weekend but his wife Jackie and their son Peter will be there. The Burdines and the Florricks have been friends for years."

There was a knock on the door. Alicia turned around. A girl, not much younger than Alicia herself, stood in the doorway.

"Robyn's here."

"Alicia, this is Kalinda Sharma. She's a favorite around here for the way she gets things done. Kalinda, Alicia Cavanaugh is new so play nice. You can let Ms. Burdine in," Diane told her.

Kalinda looked at Alicia. "What will you be doing?"

"Working with Will apparently."

Kalinda shot a glance at Diane before saying "good luck with that," and leaving.

Robyn Burdine came in. To Alicia's surprise, but not Diane's, she came in with a box of pizza.

"My mom is driving me crazy. She won't even let me eat pizza because she thinks I won't fit into my dress otherwise, so I bought some on my way over but don't tell her," she opened the box. "Help yourselves."

Alicia hesitated but took a slice.

"So where are we on the budget?" Robyn asked Diane.

"Up to $10,000 so far."

Robyn whistled. "Damn, I'm glad my parents are taking care of this. I only had to pay for the dress and flowers."

"Ms. Burdine, this is Alicia Cavanaugh. She's just starting work and will be joining us. She and Will are overseeing the staff."

"So you and Will are going to be the bossy ones?" Robyn looked to Alicia.

"I don't know if I can be bossy," Alicia admitted. "I have a hard time just telling my brother to pick up his mess in the kitchen."

"You'll learn," Diane assured her. "You have to be friendly, but firm."

"She can be the friendly one and Will can be the bossy and mean employee everyone will hate. Problem solved." Robyn finished one slice and picked up another.

"Why does Will have such a bad reputation around here?" Alicia was genuinely curious. She had only met him for a few minutes but he hadn't seemed mean, just moody.

"It's not intentional," Diane assured her.

"Let me tell you about Will Gardner," Robyn interrupted. Diane rolled her eyes but sat back and listened. "Don't piss him off, that's rule number one." She was interrupted when a blonde guy around Alicia's age knocked on the door.

"Ms. Lockhart, you asked for me earlier?"

"Oh! Yes, Alicia this is Cary Agos. I asked him to show you around while I talk with Robyn."

Cary picked up a slice from Robyn's pizza box and beckoned Alicia to follow him.

"You should know that we're nice people here. Kalinda and I are to give you any help that you might need per Ms. Lockhart's request. How have you been doing so far?"

"I haven't done much," Alicia told him. "I went straight to Ms. Lockhart's office when I came in today."

"Who have you met so far?"

"I've met Mr. Gardner of course, Diane Lockhart, Patti Nyholm, Kalinda, and you."

"Then you're nearly all set. We all have our little assignments and that's what we primarily focus on. Ms. Burdine's parents already have a few staff of their own. You're just going to double-check to make sure everything runs smoothly. The wedding is in two weeks and then shortly after that we have a conference for local politicians. Security is going to be the primary focus for that one. And then there are massive parties and events around the 4th of July. Will you be here at that time?"

"Of course. My family stays in town for most holidays."

"Perfect. Hey Kalinda," he ran up to the girl from earlier. "Ms. Lockhart wanted us to show Alicia the ropes. Think you can do that?"

"Can't do it yourself Cary?"

"Of course I can, but since Ms. Lockhart was clear that _you_ and I would help Alicia, I'm inviting you along."

"Let's show her the most important things right now. Shall we?" Kalinda led the way. "You know how to use simple office supplies, don't you?"

Alicia nodded.

"Good. The main offices are right across from each other, one being Ms. Lockhart's and the other is Mr. Gardner's." She didn't stop to point out, even if Alicia already knew where they were. "The restrooms are near the elevators. The ladies room is to the left of the elevator, and the men's is to the right."

"Can I ask you two a question?" Alicia spoke up

"What do you want to know?" Cary answered.

"About Will. I'm just curious after everything I've been hearing. Ms. Burdine said I shouldn't piss him off. I would really appreciate any advice on how to not do that."

Cary and Kalinda exchanged a glance.

"I'm probably not the person to ask," Cary confessed. "I scratched his car just a couple of weeks ago."

"Don't argue with him. And if you do, do it quietly and have a reason for disagreeing. He would make a great lawyer in terms of some of the convincing arguments he can make in his own case, or against yours. And don't lie to him. If you do, don't get caught."

"I don't lie, especially to employers…or their children."

"He's eccentric," Cary said.

"Rude," Kalinda added. "He could use some manners."

"Self-centered."

"A brat."

The pit in Alicia's stomach grew bigger by the second.

**UGH! Sorry for the lameness. Next chapter we have more with Alicia and Will. And don't worry, Will has his reasons for doing things the way he does or being who he is. **


	4. Girlfriends and Rules

** Any suggestions which city this should be? I don't know Chicago or New York well enough to describe them in terms of locations of stores or restaurants.. I'm originally from a suburb that's about 40 minutes from DC. Any ideas would be much appreciated =)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Good Wife or the characters. Just trying to mend my broken Willicia heart.**

Robyn was gone before Alicia could say good-bye. Cary and Kalinda had shown Alicia the most important areas of the workplace before going off on their own. Ms. Lockhart was off to lunch when Alicia had come back, giving her time to do the same.

She was on her way to the elevator but stopped when she saw a girl her age, looking around as if to find someone.

"May I help you?" Alicia asked, smiling.

"I'm looking for Will Gardner. Is he here?"

Alicia looked around too. "I haven't seen him since this morning but I can tell him you stopped by. What's your name?"

"Tammy Linnata. I'm his girlfriend."

"Tammy, when I see Will, I will tell him you came by."

"There he is!" Tammy ran past Alicia and threw her arms around her boyfriend. "I've missed you so much!"

"When did you get back?" Alicia heard Will ask. She pressed the elevator button and prayed for it to come quickly.

"This morning. I know I wasn't supposed to be back until Wednesday but my parents got us an earlier flight. I need to take you to London some day, you'd love it. The weather can be a little bipolar but it's beautiful."

"Good to have you back," Will said. The elevator arrived. "Can you hold the elevator?"

Alicia bit back the groan threatening to escape her. Will and Tammy came onto the elevator, Tammy's arms around Will's waist as Alicia stood in front of them. Tammy started talking a mile a minute about London, telling Will about the amazing sights and how she wanted to find a job there after college.

"I think it would be a great experience. And you can get your masters there, instead of going to Georgetown. Wouldn't that be better?"

"Do you have something against Georgetown?"

"Of course not. I just think you would prefer London. I know I would."

_Thank god_, Alicia thought as the elevator came to a stop. She got out without looking back, even though they were getting off as well. There wasn't anywhere to go nearby that appealed to her tastes, except for a grocery store. So she went there and bought herself a soda can and an apple, but not before reminding herself to start bringing her lunch to work.

Ms. Lockhart, or Diane (as she told everyone to call her), was back in her office when Alicia returned. She was on the phone, but had Alicia come in and sit down. The conversation lasted for another couple of minutes and Diane was rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache.

"I've asked Will to come in," she said. "I haven't told him you two will be working together so I thought you could meet before I say anything."

Alicia and Diane didn't have to wait for very long. '

"Will, this is Alicia Cavanaugh. Alicia, this is Will Gardner."

"Why am I here, Diane?" Will wasn't wasting any time with introductions.

"Because she's your new partner, _and_" Will had opened his mouth to argue but let Diane finish, "you will play nice."

"Why her?" he asked, not even looking at Alicia.

Diane raised her eyebrows. "Do you have something to say?"

"Is this a punishment for something? She's new, inexperienced, and you want _me_ to be the one to take care of her?"

"Being new doesn't make me inexperienced," Alicia spoke up.

Will turned to look at her. "How so?"

"Your father wanted to hire someone who was responsible, honest, and hard-working. Seeing as I've gotten this job, I think that makes me all three, wouldn't you say?"

"Do you have any experience in event planning?"

"I've done similar jobs-"

"So you don't," he cut her off then looked back at Diane. "Did I do something wrong? I'm willing to fix it if I have."

"You've done nothing wrong. I thought you would be the best one to be Alicia's mentor, so to speak. You know how everything works around here, you know everyone, why not help Ms. Cavanaugh here to be the same?"

"Just because I fired that guy from the Burdine's staff doesn't mean I'm unqualified."

"William." Diane's voice became firm and Will, having noticed she used his full name, immediately closed his mouth. Alicia smiled, knowing Will respected at least one person here. That knowledge could come in handy one day. "It's final. This has nothing to do with you upsetting over half the Burdine's staff or our own, it's what your father asked of you. Are you going to question him, too?"

"No."

"Good. See to it that Ms. Cavanaugh gets adjusted." Will stood up to leave. "That means starting now. The Burdines are setting up today."

"Follow me," he told Alicia.

She stood up and followed him out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To church."

"Why are we going to a church?"

"Because I'm religious," he answered, his sarcasm very evident in his tone. He went to the elevators. "We're going to make a few stops today and then I can take you home or wherever you go after work is over."

That meant five hours. Five long hours with Will Gardner.

They went in the elevator and down to the garage. Will led her to a nice sports car. "Get in."

"Nice car," she commented. He didn't say anything. "You're welcome," she muttered under her breath as she got in.

He started driving towards the church. For somebody with a very fancy car, he was surprisingly modest about it. He didn't speed, brag about the expensive technology his car came with, or press the has and break pedals hard. Alicia felt herself relax into the seat.

"They originally wanted Robyn's wedding at the church but decided a month ago to have it outside," Will broke the silence. "I have a few items to pick up but you can wait in the car. I won't be long."

Maybe he wasn't such a bad person after all. Maybe they could be friends.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not your baby-sitter, I'm not your boyfriend, and I'm certainly not going to coddle you just because you're new. Diane asked me to be nice today and I respect her but just know that you won't be receiving the special treatment for very long."

Or not.

"Is Diane the only person you like around here?" Alicia inquired.

"Her and my dad. Diane has been a sort of mentor of mine for a few years. Sometimes she's like a mother to me, while at other times she's a friend and one I respect more than I do anyone. Though I don't mind Kalinda most of the time, but she does tend to try to pry into my personal life and I don't like that. That's something else you should know. I don't like people asking personal questions and I don't like it when they go behind my back to find the answer. Number two, just do what I ask and we won't have problems. Three, ask me before making a final choice, especially your first month."

"Isn't the decision up to your father, or Diane?"

"I'm his son and no, I can make final decisions as well. Is that going to be a problem?"

_Talk about self-entitlement, _Alicia shook her head.

"We're here," he parked the car on the side of the road. "Wait in the car, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alicia looked around. She wasn't thinking about the stores or the restaurants she was looking at. Sometimes else was going through her head.

_"She does tend to pry into my personal life and I don't like that."_

"What are you hiding, Will Gardner?" Alicia asked aloud.

Will came back out, carrying paper bags in his arms that he put into the trunk of the car. When he got back in, he put on the radio and started driving.

"Now we go to the Burdines."

"Isn't it a little early to set things up? I mean, the wedding isn't until next Saturday. Why are they doing everything now?"

"They're not setting up for the wedding. That's next weekend like you said. They're just putting chairs up and trying to get the set-up right."

It made no sense to Alicia but she didn't comment. It wasn't her wedding after all.

"The Burdines are stressing out because the Florricks will be there," Will answered as if he had read her mind. "Personally, I don't know why. Jackie Florrick really needs to take out whatever stick is in her ass because it's making the Burdines paranoid. I've gone to the house twice in the past week to settle disputes. Apparently it's my fault Jackie is a bitch."

"Should you really be talking about the governor's wife like that?"

"Why not?"

"It's rude, for one. And maybe she has a reason for it."

"A reason? What reason could she possibly have?"

"Maybe she was having a bad day."

"Then she must have a bad day quite often. And her husband is an as$hole, and her son is either a suck-up or a sneak. He's nice to some people, but when he wants something, he'll get his hands as dirty as he can."

They drive was silent the rest of the way. To Alicia, it sounded like bad blood between the Gardners and the Florricks. Or Will just hated everyone.

The second seemed more likely.

Will parked on the Burdines driveway and led Alicia to the backyard. Mrs. Burdine was near hysterics, because Jackie Florrick had come by and said putting their family in the second row would leave her unable to view anything. Even if she was sitting behind Mrs. Burdine, who (in Mrs. Florricks words) would block the view with her "overly high 60s housewife 'do."

"Then put her on the other side. She can sit behind someone else," Will looked at the seats. "Or would that block her view again?"

"Robyn's fiancee's family will be there. And his brothers are tall, I'm sure Jackie will find something to nitpick."  
"So what do you want me to do?"

"Do you think we should have the Florricks sit in the front? They are the Governor's family."

"Oh, _hell_ no. It's your daughter's day, not their son's. Let Jackie and Peter sit where you want them to. If they don't like it, that's their problem and they can leave."

"Mr. Gardner, we can't say that to them."

"You can't. I can. Any other issues?"

Mrs. Burdine shook her head.

Will and Alicia walked back to the car.

"I was having a good day until this past hour. But sometimes I just want to throw everyone out the window. I hate people," Will told Alicia.

"I can see that," Alicia answered. She looked behind her. "Stop the car, Mrs. Burdine is trying to get your attention."

Will stopped. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Alicia said.

Will mumbled a few unrepeatable words before turning the engine off and getting out.

"I'm sorry to call you back Mr. Gardner but we got a call from the caterers and they're saying there's an issue with the food. We already paid them the money and I know your work has been coordinating with them..."

Will smiled sweetly but Alicia could see the fumes coming out of his ears. "Mrs. Burdine, Ms. Cavanaugh and I will go deal with them and call you when it's settled. Now relax, I'll handle this."

Mrs. Burdine nodded, close to tears.

"The mother is more stressed than Robyn," Alicia commented once they were back in the car and on their way to see the caterers.

"She's a drama queen is what she is. I don't know what the hell could be wrong with food that needs to be ready for next week, but I swear to god," his hands gripped the steering wheel, "this better not be a waste of my time."

She should have guessed what his way of "handling" a situation was. He went inside the store and came out 5 minutes later, wiping his hands as if he had rid himself of something, with a smile on his face.

"Done!" he got back in, happy about something. "My day just improved."

A woman came out crying, as if on cue.

"Oh no, you didn't," Alicia looked to Will for clarification.

"She's not the only one. I told everyone there that I would get their asses fired if they placed the importance of a fundraiser ahead of our event that they have known about for months. I also reminded them that we have been using their business for years and their incompetence would be duly noted to everyone that wanted to hire them. Not to mention I can make their lives a living hell." His smile grew wider. "Let me call Mrs. Burdine and then I'll take you home." He punched in a number. "It's Will...no, it's all good. They're doing what I asked. It's taken care of...Anytime. Bye."

Alicia cringed. He was _happy_ about telling people he could make their lives miserable. This was the first time she had seen him smile and it was because of making someone cry.

She shrunk into her seat as she gave him directions to her house.

God help her.

**I wrote this in a couple of hours so I apologize for any mistakes. Reviews are like cake! Me likey!**


End file.
